Upside Down
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: That day turned Spencer's out look on life completely upside down. Now she must fight the demons within her while trying not to attract attention. Will she be able to heal herself or will a certain someone make everything worse?
1. Chapter 1

Most people go through life hating Mondays, not for the name or the surprises it could entail, but because it meant hanging up the carefree outfits for work clothes and responsibilities. For Spencer, Mondays meant an ending. Mondays brought fear and despair for when it would eventually come to an end. Spencer wished Mondays never ended so she would never have to worry about the new day; the next day.

"Spencer, wake up," Her mother yelled from the hallway. Ever since the incident, she had a panic attack whenever she was aroused from sleep by someone in her room. Her family had given up trying to persuade her that it was okay, that no one else would hurt her the way he did again, but she couldn't believe that.

"I'm coming," She mumbled, whipping away any reminders of sleep from her eyes. It had been three months since she encountered him on the sidewalk midday. Three months since she had found out that not everyone in the sleepy town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania was as safe as she reminded. Three months since her life had changed and not for the better.

That day wasn't supposed to be any different. She had woken up and dressed in her award winning outfit and stumbled down the stairs. That day was her interview with the president of the scholarship committee at Rosewood High.

"_Mom, how do I look? Do you think this is too over the top?" Spencer twirled before her mother, completely aware that she hadn't even looked up from her notes. _

"_That looks fine," She said absentmindedly before shooing Spencer away. "You're going to be late as am I if you don't hurry." She gave Spencer a disapproving look at the work late before gathered up her papers and walked out to the car. It wasn't that her mom didn't love her; it was that her mom just loved her work more. _

"_I know," Spencer said to the air that once held her mom. She sighed before placing a fake smile on and headed out the door. Apparently, her sister, Melissa, had taken the family car out without checking the dry erase board on the refrigerator with the family car schedule. Just great, thought Spencer before she swiftly walked to the bus stop. _

_The bus that day seemed to take forever as Spencer waited impatiently, going over possible questions and answers in her head. After what seemed like an eternity, Spencer saw the white bus pull into the space before her. "It's about time," she muttered before boarding the nearly full bus. _

"_Excuse me, is that seat taken?" She politely asked the stranger beside the only free space on the bus. He smiled a little creepy tight lipped smiled before allowing Spencer to slide passed him. Spencer immediately felt uncomfortable with the new company eyeing her up but she chose not to say anything in case he couldn't help it. _

Spencer shook her head as she tried to free herself of the worst day of her life. She couldn't stop herself from reliving that day over and over again, day after day. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked in the mirror at the new Spencer. She had lost quite a few pounds which had now exposed her ribcage. She wasn't trying to allow herself to be consumed by the incident, but she couldn't help it. After all, she believed whole heartedly that is was her fault. She could've begun a conversation with the man, she could've walked to the school, she could've fought hard, and she could've stopped him.

"Spencer, please eat?" Her mother was worried about her. In fact, her entire family was. As a Hastings, image was important and now that Spencer no longer put effort into her hair and outfit selection, her family began to watch her every move.

"I'm not feeling well," Spencer used one of her overly used excuses. She didn't know why they cared so much now. After all, the day that it happened, Spencer was grounded for two weeks because they thought she was lying to hang out with her boyfriend, whoever that was.

"Spencer," her father warned quietly. "If you are not feeling well, then let's go see a doctor." He knew that just by saying the word doctor, Spencer would immediately sit down and nibble on anything in sight, which meant that she would at least get a little bit of food into her system.

"Fine," this was the usual morning in the Hastings's household. The incident had really shaken Spencer up and when her family finally noticed that there was something wrong, began to blame themselves. Of course, her parents had kept her from any mental health institutions. The image of the near perfect Hastings still had to be kept by the three not having a breakdown every day.

"I'm going to go," Spencer said as she put back down her barely touched toast. School used to be Spencer's safe place until the incident had changed her outlook at every space that contained people. She hadn't talked to her friends much since that day. She couldn't handle telling anyone what happened again and she knew that her friends would press for answers.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Melissa stuck her head in the doorway to the kitchen. She blamed herself for that day more than Spencer blamed her. Melissa would come into Spencer's room night after night crying about how sorry she was for taking the car. Spencer nodded her head before walking up the stairs to her room. She gathered up all of the books she'd need today and her phone from the charger.

She noticed the banner that appeared in the middle of the phone, alerting her that there was a message waiting. She knitted her eyebrows together as she opened the message. Spencer quickly gasped and dropped the phone as she peered at the picture staring back her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Spencer, are you okay?" Melissa came running to the room as soon as she heard the loud thump. She looked at Spencer who quickly moved her eyes from the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled an extremely fake smile and fidgety hands," I just dropped my phone on the floor." She said as she waved off the thought of anything else being wrong. She hated the fact that lying was the only way her family would ever have a hope of living a normal life. "Ready?" She tried again when Melissa didn't move from her spot.

"Yeah, let's go," Melissa sighed out once she realized that Spencer was lying. Melissa knew all of the tricks Spencer had pulled when she was lying. "I'll meet you in the car?" Melissa questioned when Spencer made no attempt to move. Spencer nodded and watched Melissa walk out of the room.

Spencer swiftly picked up the phone before she stared at the unforgotten face that littered her phone. She scrolled hesitantly down to read underneath the picture. _Look who will be joining you today, Spence. –A_

A wave of panic crashed into Spencer as she shakily walked down the stairs. Spencer had convinced her parents that turning the monster that did this to her wasn't going to solve anything, especially because they had waited so long, so she knew that she could never show this picture to anyone.

"Try to have a good day, Spence," Her father said sincerely. He knew something was wrong but he didn't want to push her into saying something that she didn't want to talk about. He knew that she had nightmares that had her screaming until she was awake. Her father knew that the incident was eating her from the inside out and there wasn't anything he could do.

"Thank you, Dad," Spencer said before bolting out the door, afraid that if she stopped, her knees would give out. Spencer knew that she should probably clue in her friends, in case she had a panic attack in front of them, but she wasn't really on good terms with the girls since the incident.

"_Hey, Spence," Aria called as she walked through Spencer's bedroom door. She sighed out with sympathy. Spencer refused to tell any of her friends what had happened after her parents joked about it. "Your mother called me. She is really getting worried." Aria spoke softly as if the brunette curled in a ball on the bed in front of her would crumble at the sound of a normal voice._

_Spencer scoffed before turning slightly to take a better look at Aria. The instant that Spencer's eyes fell onto the small framed girl, she knew instantly that she had been crying for quite some time. "What's wrong?" Spencer's voice turned maternal. She didn't want her current state to cause her friends any pain. She quickly wiped that thought away when she remembered that no one really cared enough about her to worry._

"_Spence, I'm worried about you." Aria said, defeated. "Is it true?" Aria said while she took a small step towards Spencer. She didn't want to startle the already broken girl. "May I sit?" Aria asked when Spencer didn't answer the question. Spencer nodded slightly before she pulled herself into a sitting position. _

"_How was school?" Spencer was curious to know how the other two girls were. Did they know about her? They hadn't cared enough to stop by. _

"_Please don't change the subject." Aria was firm. She needed to know if it was true or if Veronica had lied about everything to keep the girls away from Spencer. "Is it true? Your mom told us that it was our fault. Spence, please!" Aria begged. She needed to understand. _

"_Wait, your fault?" Spencer was consumed with confusion. Is that why no one came earlier? They all thought it was their fault. "It wasn't your fault. It was my fault."_

**I'm so sorry this is short! The next chapter will be longer! Review if you'd like! I do send out sneak previews of the next chapter to people that review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Spence," Aria called out to Spencer like she did every morning. Spencer smiled tightly and returned the greeting with a small wave before she walked away to her locker. Aria, Emily, and Hanna all shook their heads before they turned away from Spencer.

"I don't know why she is this cold to us." Aria said as she ran a single hand through her dark locks. The girls knew what happened to Spencer; well they at least knew what Spencer's mother had told them. "Do you think she still thinks it's our fault?" Aria was the only one who still blamed herself.

"Aria, it wasn't any of our faults." Hanna was tired of the small girl constantly blaming herself. There was no way to know that Spencer was going to take the bus that day. She didn't call them. "Stop blaming yourself, it is only going to make you feel worse," Hanna tried to reassure her friend. As far as Hanna was concerned, Spencer would talk to them whenever she was ready to talk.

"Come on, Aria, you can stay over at my house tonight and we will have a wallow in our self-pity day." Emily said as she wrapped her right arm over Aria's shoulder. Emily was the one all the girls went to when they were upset. She was the one who knew exactly what would make you feel better or, in some cases, she knew exactly what you wanted when you wanted to just wallow in your self-pity for the day. "I can stop by the market and get some ice cream and we can watch the Twilight Saga or the Lord of the Rings." She offered. Aria smiled slightly and nodded to agree with the plan.

"That sounds good," Aria spoke to assure the girls that that was what she needed. "Hanna, are you going to come?" Aria offered the same plan to Hanna who just shook her head.

"I have a date with Caleb," She said indifferently while she examined her cuticles. "He has something special planned for tonight," She looked up with a goofy smile plastered on her face. She didn't want to bore the girls with her dates with Caleb, but then again, they usually always asked. "I'm so excited, but I'm so nervous, I have no idea what to wear!" She said frantically. Emily and Aria simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"How about we help you pick out something to knock his socks off before our movie night?" Emily offered before looking at Aria to make sure it was okay. Aria nodded and smiled at Hanna to let her know that she was in.

"Thank you so much!" Hanna hugged both girls tightly before she broke away by the sound of the bell. "I have to go; history isn't going to repeat itself so I can learn it." Hanna said as she walked away.

"She obviously doesn't know that expression," Aria laughed and walked in the other direction with Emily. "I'll meet you at your house at 7?" Aria asked to make sure her plans were set.

"Yeah, and Aria don't beat yourself up over Spencer. We are all worried about her, but we can't force her to tell us anything." Emily gave Aria a small hug before bouncing over to the locker rooms. Emily had her free period which meant she was in the pool for an hour just doing laps. She was always talking about how her stamina could be better, which no one else in the circle of friends understood because Emily already had better stamina than Hanna and Emily combined.

"I won't," Aria whispered, but she knew that it was already too late; Emily was too far into the locker rooms to even know that Aria tried to talk to her. "Well, I'm already late, so I might as well go to the bathroom." Aria was unsure why she said that aloud, but she shrugged and made her way to the girls' bathroom on the other side of the school. She hated when there was people in the bathroom, she felt so uncomfortable.

The walk to the bathroom is relatively short, even when the hallways were filled with teenagers that wanted nothing more but to go home. She stopped in front of the bathroom when she heard heart breaking sobs coming from inside. She contemplated for a long time before she decided that no matter who was in there, she should just go in and at least be with the girl.

Aria braced herself for any sort of backlash that the feeble girl would put up. No one in their right mind would want to be seen like that, much less by a stranger in the school. Aria poked her head in, "Is there anyone in her?" She didn't wait for a response before she opened the door the rest of the way and walked in. Aria took in the sight of the girl hunched over on the bathroom floor. "Are you okay?" Aria tried to console the girl but she was afraid to touch her.

"Spencer, what's wrong?"

**Okay, so in the next chapter the incident will be reveal (: I hope you like this update! I'm sorry it took so long! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Aria asked again. She didn't want to force her friend to say anything she didn't want to, but she needed to know how she could help her. "Are you hurt?" Aria glanced over Spencer's shaking body. "Spencer, please," Aria pleaded for Spencer to at least give her something to work with. She put one arm around Spencer's shoulders and pulled her in close.

"I can't do this anymore," Spencer looked up at Aria with pleading eyes. "Please take it away," Spencer asked like a three year old that was completely dependent on her mother.

"Spencer, you're scaring me." Aria pleaded. She was going insane with worry and she had no idea how to help her friend. "Do you need me to take you home?" Aria's mother worked in the school, so she knew that it would be easy to get a pass for the both to go home, especially because she was on Spencer's emergency contact list. When Spencer nodded, Aria helped the fragile girl walk down the hall and to her mother's classroom.

"Mom, Spence is really sick, can I run her home?" Aria breathed out quickly. Technically, it wasn't a lie, Aria just didn't know what to tell her mother if she asked why.

"Sure, honey, are you coming back?" Ella was always really concerned about other people and that was exactly how she wanted Aria to be. Aria shook her head to the side after contemplating the question. She knew that she couldn't just leave Spencer, not like this anyway. "Okay, fair enough, give me an update on how she is feeling in a little bit. I will let the office know you are leaving." Ella gave Aria a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going back to her papers that needed graded.

It wasn't long before Aria was back in the hallway, walking Spencer to her car and helping her in. "Come on, let's get you home." Aria looked over at her friend periodically while she was driving. She desperately needed to know why Spencer was like this, but she didn't want to push the subject with the already broken girl.

"Can we go somewhere besides my house?" Spencer asked sheepishly. She didn't want to ruin her parents' lives any more than the incident did. "Can we take a walk in the wood or something?" The woods terrified Spencer to no end, but she felt like she could at least trust Aria enough to get her home alive.

"Sure," Are replied before changing her course. The drive to the woods was rather short, but it felt like a lifetime with neither girl uttering a word. "Spence?" Aria decided to question her friend. She needed to know what happened, what truly happened.

"Yes?" Spencer hummed back in response. She wasn't paying much attention to the small brunette stumbling over her words as she tried to figure out what exactly to ask. When Spencer finally looked over, she noticed the look of a lost person written all over her face.

"Why do you hate us? Why do you hate me?" As soon as the words left Aria's mouth, she was ashamed. She didn't want to make Spencer upset, but the question was eating at her on the inside. "I mean, what changed between us?" Aria tried to reword the already awkward question. Spencer furrowed her eyebrows in complete confusion. "Never mind," Aria quickly said before turning her gaze away.

"I don't hate you," Spencer whispered extremely softly. "I'm sorry that I haven't been around much, but I don't hate you." Spencer didn't notice that they were already at the fork in the road that led to the trail.

"Spencer, please talk to me," Aria begged when she turned off the car. Spencer didn't look at her; instead she simply pulled at the door handle and walked away into the woods. Aria quickly unbuckled her seat belt and walked swiftly, trailing behind Spencer. "Spencer, please," Aria yelled and slowed down. There was no use in trying to plead with Spencer. She was extremely stubborn.

"What did my mother tell you?" Spencer was angry. It never occurred to her until now that her friends were blaming themselves because her mother had told them some ridiculous story. The day that Aria came over Spencer had already snapped at her to leave before she could ask what she was told.

"What?" Aria was taken aback by Spencer's sudden outburst. She scrunched her eyebrows together as she patiently waited for Spencer to reply.

"What did my mother tell you? What did she say happened? Why would you blame yourself?" Spencer's voice was getting louder with each word. She didn't want to raise her voice with Aria, but she had no idea why the small framed girl would blame herself for something that was Spencer's entire fault.

"She said that we were supposed to pick you up that Monday. She never told us too, Spencer, I promise you she never once called us. She told her that because you didn't have a ride, you had to walk to your meeting thing and you were robbed." Aria looked down. She knew that the story Veronica Hastings had told to the girls was a little farfetched, but it could happen right?

"That bitch!" Spencer didn't know why she screamed that, but she didn't care. She was so angry at her mother when it was partially her fault. If she hadn't been so caught up in work, she would have realized that Spencer had no ride. Aria cringed at the venomous tone Spencer used to describe her mother. "Aria, she lied. She was trying to cover her own ass." Spencer looked into the other girl's eyes with sincerity.

"Well then, what happened? Please, Spencer, I want to help you." It was true. The only thing in the world she wanted was for her friends to be happy and right now, the only thing that she could think of to help Spencer was to listen to her as she told her what was wrong.

"I can't" Spencer sputtered out hesitantly, "I can't relive it again." She said again, looking down in shame. Every time it even crossed her mind, the nightmares would come in full throttle back to haunt her in every way possible. When Aria hung her head down, Spencer could feel her heart break. She didn't want to hurt Aria, not that she did anything to stop the pain she was bringing to her friend.

"Okay," Aria knew there was no point in arguing with Spencer. She was very persistent with what she wanted and there was no changing her mind. That was why Aria looked up in utter disbelief when Spencer uttered the three words that had shattered her world.

"I was raped."

**Now you know! There will be more about this in the next chapter, but I figured you were dying to know what happened! ;) Read and review, please? I'm open to suggestions! :)**

**Kelsey**


	5. Chapter 5

"That Tuesday, the day that I had that meeting, I woke up later than normal." Spencer began as she shuddered at the memories that came flooding back. "Melissa must have completely misread the white board with the reservations for the car so she took it." Aria grabbed Spencer's hand but she flinched her hand back as the stronger memories came flooding back.

"Spencer…" Aria has no idea how to help her friend. She didn't want to force her to say anything, but she needed to know why Spencer all of a sudden wanted to share these details. "Do you need me to go get someone?" Aria asked once Spencer started to convulse.

"No, I need to tell you this. I need to tell someone what happened. It has been eating me up since it happened!" Spencer yelled with tears streaming down her face. She covered her hands over her eyes and sobbed uncontrollably. Aria was unsure what to do so she just waited patiently for Spencer to collect herself.

"I had to take the bus. It was fairly busy for being an afternoon. I politely asked a guy about our age if the seat next to him was taken. He was cute, so I guess my lapse of judgment caused all of this. Most of the passengers exited the bus on the first stop, but not him. At first he put his hand on my knee. I thought that he just accidently placed his hand there so I moved my knee slightly." She slowly brought her knees to her chest and rocked ever so slowly.

Spencer looked up with wide eyes when there was a sudden movement in the woods. Aria couldn't help but notice the completely terrified expression in her face. "Spence, it's okay, it was probably just a squirrel or something." Aria tried to calm her down, but it was no use.

"Please, get me out of here." Spencer begged to Aria. It was true, Spencer was completely broken, but she wasn't going to keep shutting her friends out. She needed to tell someone other than her parents and she knew that Aria was the less judgmental one.

"Do you need me to help you up?" Aria had asked when Spencer made no movement to get up. Spencer nodded in defeat and leaned into Aria's out-stretched arm. Aria led Spencer back to the car and helped her get in. Aria drove aimlessly around town until Spencer calmed down a little bit.

"Where did you want to go?" Aria asked after what seemed like a lifetime of driving. Spencer made no effort to speak so she headed for Spencer's home.

"Can we go to your house?" Spencer begged. Aria found the road to turn and drove silently to her house. When Aria turned off the car, she turned towards Spencer. Spencer slowly unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car, only to have her knees buckle from underneath her.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Aria asked when she helped Spencer get back up. Spencer nodded and walked next to Aria up to her room. Spencer immediately collapsed face first into the bed.

"When I moved my knee, he only gripped in tighter. He leaned over and whispered something about getting off at the next stop but I was too preoccupied by the throbbing pain that his bony fingers into my knee. When the bus lurched to a stop and opened the doors, he gripped my hand and tugged it viciously in the direction of the doors. I had no other choice but to follow him." Spencer shuddered for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Spencer, you don't have to continue." Aria told her to try to reassure that she didn't have to go on with the story if she didn't want to.

"Aria, he took me to the abandoned building on Orchid Street…" Spencer trailed off and pulled up her sleeves and revealed a lighten scar on her wrists. Aria gasped and touched Spencer's wrists lightly as if they would break with any amount of pressure. "He…He tied me up and he…" Spencer lifted up her shirt to reveal a scar that ran up her torso. "I screamed, I knew I shouldn't have done that, but I didn't want to give up without a fight."

Aria's eyes widened with terror as she couldn't help but mentally picture what Spencer was saying. She knew that Spencer was physically strong enough to fight off most people. She took self-defense classes.

"Aria, he left me there for about an hour. When I told my mom, she didn't believe me. No one did, but when I finally started to get bad, she started to see the flaw in whatever her reasoning was for not believing me. I guess that my accusations where ruining the precious family image.

"I still can't sleep, Aria. Every time I close my eyes, I see him. I don't know what to do." Spencer leaned into her petite friend.

"Spencer, it will be okay. I'm here for you. Emily and Hanna are there for you, too. You aren't going to be alone at any point of this." Aria tried her best to comfort the fragile girl.

"That's not even the worst part."

**I'm so sorry it had taken me so long to update! The semester is almost over so I have a bunch of finals. I'll try not to take so long for the next update!**

**Do you have a guess on which guy it is? Post a review with your guess! I'll send you an extended sneak peak and you might be in the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

"That's not even the worst part." Spencer whispered to Aria. "He is going to our school." Spencer busted into sobs that racked her entire body. "He just moved here. He's the new kid." Aria tried to figure out who she was talking about. The truth was that the school just received three new guys and two knew girls.

"Who?" was the only thing Aria could muster. She silently went over the list of people in her mind of who it could be. Aria was silently debating on whether or not she should say each of the names or if she should just wait on Spencer.

Spencer desperately wanted to tell her friend who it was but she couldn't seem too find her voice. All she could do was allow the memories to take over her mind and sit there in silence. She wanted to be okay and to never have to relive the nightmare over and over again, but she just couldn't.

Aria didn't want to rattle off the names but her curiosity took over. "Was it Toby?" It was the newest guy that she had in her French class. The truth was he was extremely quiet and never made eye contact with anyone. She hated putting any sort of judgment on someone based on their first week, but she couldn't help but think it was a little weird.

"It was…" Spencer was stuttering and shuddering when she remembered every agonizing detail of what happened. She remembered the way his hand felt on her knee. She remembered her flight sense kicking in but the death threats stopped her. She remembered the way he ripped her clothes off insisting that she loved it. She remembered the strong smell of cheap cologne. She remembered the smell of whiskey that was barely evident on his breath.

"Spencer…" Aria could see the pain and fear in her eyes. She noticed the girl starting to hyperventilate. She didn't want to push the girl into telling her anymore. She needed to get her to calm down before she ended up having a full blown panic attack. "You don't have to continue." Aria reassured the girl. She pulled the girl into her arms and rocked her gently, unsure as to what exactly would help her.

"Do you want a drink?" Aria tried to ask the still girl. Spencer nodded and watched her only friend walk through the bedroom door. Aria couldn't seem to get the image of Spencer's sunken face and blank eyes. It was evident that Spencer had thought little about anything else but the incident. Aria quickly pulled open the refrigerator and searched for something the girls could drink. Of course, ever since her mom had moved out, her dad had barely kept anything in the house to eat or drink except for the alcohol that was never ending. She settled on taking Spencer out to the Brew to at least grab something to drink.

Aria walked slowly up the old steps. She knew how loudly they could creek when someone would carelessly walk up them and she didn't want to startle her fragile friend. She knew that it would be hard to convince her to go out in public but she couldn't stand to see her cooped up as a prisoner of her memory. "Do you want to go to the Brew?" Aria asked when she popped her head into the doorway. She saw Spencer frown and shake her head refusing to meet her eyes.

"I can't…" Spencer finally said once she could find her voice. She looked up at Aria with pained eyes that begged not to make her leave the house. She couldn't risk seeing anyone in the shape she was in at the moment. It wasn't that she didn't want see the whole world, she just didn't want to see the guy that made her like this. She didn't want to have a meltdown in the middle of the café.

"Spencer, I will be with you every step of the way. You can't hide away like this. It will be okay, I promise." Aria tried to be comforting but yet stern. She didn't know how Spencer would react but she figured anything would be better than having her remember every day. The truth was that Aria was completely clueless on how to help her friend, but she wasn't going to stop trying. The second she stopped would be the second Spencer plummeted into a deeper hole.

Spencer nodded hesitantly as she stood up slowly from the ground. She pointed to the bathroom and headed there with her eyes towards the floor. She didn't want to be rude to Aria but she didn't know why she insisted on going out. Spencer didn't want to risk having yet another memory flash through her mind and take over her body. She already showered multiple times a day to get the filth off of her.

"Do you mind if we walk?" Spencer spoke up when she exited the bathroom. Aria looked up at the voice and nodded as she took in the new appearance. Aria could still see the blank expression that filled her eyes but she also noticed how hard she tried to cover up the tear trials that made a red streak down her cheeks. "I just need some fresh air." Spencer felt the need to justify her answer. She didn't want Aria to get the wrong impression about her sudden need to walk.

"Yeah, let me just leave a note for my dad." Aria walked ahead of Spencer and stopped in the empty kitchen. She couldn't help but to shudder every time she entered this room without her mom greeting her. Sometimes, she didn't know why she bothered to leave a note when she left, her dad never returned before she was asleep. She knew, though, that she would have severe consequences if she didn't at least mention that she was leaving.

"Are you ready?" Aria asked as she headed to the door. She didn't want Spencer to go out into the fresh air before she was absolutely certain she could make this walk. Spencer tried her hardest to smile at her friend and opened the door slowly. She could only gasp in horror and fall to her knees when she saw a familiar face staring back at her.

"Spencer, what is it?" Aria hopped down to the level Spencer was now at. Her hands flew frantically in the air to try and wave off anything that was physically hurting her best friend. She tried to look in the direction that Spencer was looking at only to notice a moving truck with someone moving furniture and boxes in.

"It's him. It's Noel."


	7. Author's Note

Just a warning, I will not be updating this story until at least after this semester ends in 3 weeks :/ I have final exams and papers due!

But, I am willing to take any input for any one shots or things you want to see in the next chapter! So, leave me your insight! (:


End file.
